This invention relates, in general, to a solenoid operated hydraulic control valve and, more particularly, this invention relates to such a valve for use as an automotive brake pressure modulation valve to substantially maintain optimum adhesion or traction between the tire of the vehicle and the road surface during braking when the wheel shows a tendency to lock.